herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck (Angry Birds)
Chuck, the Yellow Bird is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was first introduced in 2009 with the original launch of the game. He is a Wild Canary. In the 2016 movie The Angry Birds Movie, he is the deuteragonist. In the 2016 movie, he is voiced by Josh Gad who also voiced Louis from Ice Age: Continental Drift, Olaf and portrayed Ludlow Lamonsoff. Ability Chuck has the ability to speed up when the screen is tapped. His game speed is much slower than his toons speed, as Chuck can move regular speed when time is slowed down almost completely. (see Chuck Time) Chuck can destroy wood very well, can shatter some glass, but cannot destroy stone. This is likely because Rovio made 3 characters to only be able to easily destroy 1 material: Bomb (stone) Chuck (wood) Blues (Glass). In the movie, Chuck is using his speed up ability after being slingshot and it was much faster than both his game and toons counterpart and he hits the part of Leonard's castle up until the stone wall but he got severely injured when he bumped so many obstacles such as reaching through the rings of fire as well as being hurt from a many cactus plants and throwing swords at him. He has also gotten hurt by attempting to go fast and accidentally lodging himself in a cannon held by Bomb. Appearance Unlike the other birds, he is cone shaped,with a mop of black hair and red eyebrows. However, in the early cutscenes, he was the size of The Blues and had top feathers like Red. Personal Data Personality Chuck is enthusiastic and arrogant. He always wanted to be the best of the Flock, and is one of the most restless Birds in the Flock. In the opening scenes of Poached Eggs and Mighty Hoax, while The Flock examines the empty nest with question marks above their heads, Chuck exclaims a "#" sign (which indicates he is saying a censored bad word) after realising that the Bad Piggies stole their eggs. In the animated game trailer, Red, Chuck, Blue Jay, and Bomb were the first to discover the Flock's eggs missing after severely attacking a butterfly for landing on their eggs. When not fighting Pigs, Chuck is a practical joker and uses his jokes to liven up the Flock (which sometimes offends Bomb). He is also known as Maching bird, a name that describes his penchant for jokes as well as his intense speed. He is described as enthusiastic and restless, although a little unconfident in the comics. He is the best friend and confidant of Red. History Little is known about Chucks history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. His original look, showing two top feathers and dark eyebrows, similar to Red (and again exclaiming “#”) and was much smaller in size. This was later changed to his final look with a mop of black hair-like feathers on the top of his head. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Chuck. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. The Angry Birds Movie Official Guidebook In the Official Guidebook, Chuck has an official description. Note that he appears to like so many things. Occupation: What does this mean? Favorite Color: Yellow! But I also like red. And brown. And black. And green. And orange and pink and lots of other colors! Favorite Book: But there are so many! Right now I'm speed reading a running manual, a crime novel, a biography of Mighty Eagle, and the Complete Encyclopedia of Tropical Birds! Special Skills: I can run and move and talk faster than any other bird on Bird Island! Hobbies: Running, dancing, jumping, singing, hopping, skipping, fencing, spinning, and twirling! And I like to knit. You know, for quiet time. Favorite Place on Bird Island: My House. Oh, and Bomb's house, the Infinity Acceptance center, the Bird feeder Restaurant... pretty much everywhere and anywhere on the island! Best Friend: Bomb and Red! and i guess Matilda, too, although i shouldn't say shes my best friend. More like a friendly instructor. But i love having friends! Friends, friends, friends! Greatest Wish: To run wherever i want. And to sing a dance and have everyone come to my shows that will undoubtedly be huge hits! Biggest Fear: Having to sit still. What Makes You Happy?: Pretty much everything, but especially running and being fast! And a really good seed-to-worm sundae. Ooh now i want ice cream! What Makes You Angry?: I definitely do not like getting speed tickets, especially three tickets in one day. That is NOT fun. I also don't like slow-moving bird, slow eaters, birds who are late, or any bird who insults Mighty Eagle! Motto: Keep moving! Or run like the wind! Ooh, I could probably think up of some others.... Description Chuck's description from an old Angry Birds Official Website Chuck likes to do everything at 100 miles-per-hour. Why do things slowly and properly when you can do them quickly and carelessly? So he does the dishes in half the time, but with only half the dishes unbroken! And sleep? That just gets in the way of doing stuff. Each night he falls asleep accidentally after tiring himself out too much. I’m not tired…I’m not tired…ZZZZZZZZZZZ. Ok, it’s time to speed things up! Chuck’s special power is a lightning-fast aerial assault that lets him dart toward the pigs at incredible speed! It’s pretty awesome to see him in action as he soars through the skies and smashes through the piggy defenses. Watch out you little green creatures – this incoming missile attack is super-accurate and crazy-fast! Chuck has 100s of random thoughts a minute, making it hard for him to focus on a single thing. One moment he’s 100% committed to a group activity, and the next he’s off on his own adventure completely forgetting what he just agreed to! He gets bored really easily, so every day it’s a new hobby: surfing, painting, karate, origami and many more. Just pick one and stick with it, bird! This is the ultimate bird poser who loves spending time admiring his feathers in the mirror. He’s such a show-off who likes to think the “duck face” internet meme was named after him! Chuck seems confident, but inside there’s also a frightened little birdie who’s scared of many things. Not exactly the image he wants of an extra tough and fearless action hero ready to take on the world! Chuck's description was updated into the movie version. NO FILTER Chuck is constantly running at 100mph, and that includes his mouth as well. His impulsive nature and endless commentary gets him into trouble often. Luckily, he's fast enough to get out of trouble quickly. In the movie, he retains the same eccentric personality, has a similar voice to that of the toons, and is still crazy. He also is shown to sometimes get his way in a similar fashion to "Gate Crasher," and is also shown when he screams "I WASN'T READY!" shortly after being launched toward the pig castle. He is in Matilda's anger management class. He has committed several transgressions, including, but not limited to: **Several speeding tickets. **Destroying a police office after receiving a speeding ticket. **Dripping a white substance on a police bird's wing (later shown to be ice cream, although he sheepishly admits that it might not be.) **Dashing off while said police bird was writing something down in his book. Relationships Red Red is known to be Chuck's best friend in several different media, and this is shown in the toons episode Chuck Time where Chuck saves Red. This is also shown in the comic Angry Birds Christmas Comic, where Red saves Chuck. Bomb Chuck is often jealous of Bomb, and it is shown in the toons episode The Bird Who Cried Pig where Chuck tries to outstand Bomb by pretending to save the eggs. But nevertheless, they are shown to be friends on many separate occasions. He, Bomb, and Red are often seen together in teasers, toons, merchandise, games, and more. Matilda Chuck took advantage of Matilda in the episode Slow The Chuck Down! and Photochucked. In Slow The Chuck Down! Matilda was upset to see her garden was destroyed by Chuck. She took away Chuck's racing helmet. In Photochucked, Matilda went into frustration when Chuck "photobomb" Matilda when trying to take a picture of her favorite flowers. History In an episode of Angry Birds Toons, he once saved Red from a great height. He transformed somehow, making him have an ultra speed boost. His original look, showing two top feathers and dark eyebrows, was similar to Red (and again exclaiming “#”) and was much smaller in size. This was later changed to his final look with a mop of black hair-like feathers on the top of his head. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Chuck. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Strategy Chuck is very strong on wood, making him a good bird to use on it. However, he can't destroy square blocks that well and can only shatter one square block. He can't do much damage to Glass. He can only destroy one glass block at the same time. Chuck's aiming angle is different from other birds. When Chuck is first launched from the slingshot, he flies at an angle like most birds. However, when his rush ability is activated, he will shoot straight at the target. Gameplay He first appeared in the 16th level of the first episode, Poached Eggs and has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game (except The Big Setup) released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, Chuck appears dressed as a samurai. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. To activate the Chuck's speed rush ability, a player must launch him into the air, then tap the screen or click the mouse to activate the speed boost. The most effective attacks with Chuck are to launch him upward and let him arc down onto a target, or to fling in a straight line horizontally at a target. Chuck's rush ability allows him to pick up speed to cause the most possible damage to the Pigs and their fortresses. Much like many of the other birds, his strength usually varies depending on the block and angle that is struck. Chuck is most effective against wood obstacles, able to penetrate several walls easily due to his speed. However, he is weak against glass/ice despite it having a much weaker strength than wood. Trivia *When he turns into a corpse, Chuck rolls like a ball, even though his body is a cone. *Al makes the same pain noises when becoming a corpse as Chuck. *Chuck's top feathers appear like Red's feathers in some earlier cutscenes. This was later changed to his in-game black mop-top design. *In the early cutscenes before the Birdday update of Angry Birds, Chuck was the same size as Red, but was soon changed to his now bigger size. *In cutscenes, Chuck seems to always be the one to notice the Pigs running away with the eggs, except The Big Setup. *Chuck owns a music player, as shown in the Angry Birds Toons trailer. *According to the Angry Birds fans, Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie is greatly similar to Duck from the PBS Kids television show Word World as both are yellow and have their beaks and legs the same orange color. Gallery Old_appearance_of_yellow_bird.png AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg AngryBirds-birdgod.jpg 180px-Lazer_bird.png|yellow bird as seen in Angry Birds Space. Toons_assets_chuck_01.png|Angry Birds Toons version Chuck_no_Filme.jpg|Chuck in the movie Chuck as Han Solo.jpg|Chuck as Han Solo. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vehicular Category:Magic Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Big Good Category:Sidekick Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters